Field
The described technology generally relates to a method, apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium for displaying an inducement image that induces eye blinking of a user.
Description of the Related Technology
Dry eye syndrome is a disease that can result in sore eyes, affect the eye sensory perception, and induce a sensation of a foreign object in the eye. Eye dryness can result from insufficient tearing, excessive tear evaporation, or an imbalance of tear components.
As the use of computers or smartphones become widespread, more people are affected by the dry eye syndrome. When a person concentrates on watching a computer monitor or a TV, eye blinking is unconsciously reduced and tears quickly evaporate, and thus, causing dry eye syndrome.